Dzieci kapitana Granta/38
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Kolej żelazna z Melbourne do Sandhurst. Nie bez obawy spoglądał major na Ayrtona, oddalającego się z obozowiska nad Wimmerą ku stacji Black-Point dla wyszukania kowala. Lecz nie odezwał się ze swemi podejrzeniami do nikogo, mając jednak baczne oko na okolice nadrzeczne. Nic nie mąciło głębokiej ciszy tych pól spokojnych, a po nocy, kilka zaledwie godzin trwającej, słońce na nowo ukazało się na widnokręgu. Glenarvan przeciwnie, jeżeli się obawiał czego, to chyba tego, aby Ayrton nie powrócił sam jeden. Bez naprawy wóz nie był zdolny do dalszej drogi; podróż mogłaby się opóźnić o dni kilka, a Glenarvan niecierpliwy był na wszelką zwłokę, pragnąc jak najprędzej dojść do celu. Na szczęście, Ayrton nie napróżno się trudził. Na drugi dzień powrócił o świcie w towarzystwie jakiegoś człowieka, mianującego się kowalem ze stacji Black-Point. Był to tęgi chłop, ogromnej postawy, z fizjognomją pospolitą i zwierzęcą, nieuprzedzającą bynajmniej na jego korzyść. Mniejsza jednak o to, jeśli znał swe rzemiosło. Mówił zresztą bardzo mało, jakby żałując ust na niepotrzebne słowa. — Czy to jest zdatny rzemieślnik? — spytał John Mangles kwatermistrza. — Tyle go znam, co i, pan, kapitanie — odpowiedział Ayrton. — Zobaczymy zaraz. Kowal zabrał się do roboty. Znał on rzecz swą doskonale, co łatwo było poznać po sposobie, w jaki się wziął do naprawy przedniej części wozu. Pracował zręcznie i okazał siłę niezwykłą. Major zauważył na jego spracowanej dłoni liczne ślady krwi sczerniałej i zastygłej; było to wskazówką świeżej rany, źle ukrytej pod wełnianą podartą koszulą. Mac Nabbs zapytał kowala o przyczynę tej blizny, jak się zdawało bardzo bolesnej, lecz zapytany nic nie odpowiedział, pracując dalej w milczeniu. We dwie godziny wszystkie uszkodzenia u wozu były naprawione; koń lorda Glenarvana był także podkuty, bo kowal przyniósł podkowy gotowe. Szczególny kształt tych podków zwrócił uwagę majora, lecz Ayrton objaśnił go, że umyślnie są one tak robione, aby po nich można było poznać ślad koni, oddalających się od stacji, wśród śladów pozostawionych przez inne konie. Gdy koń był podkuty, kowal upomniał się o zapłatę, a otrzymawszy ją, oddalił się, nie wyrzekłszy ani słowa. W pół godziny potem podróżni byli już w drodze. Za zasłoną z mimoz ciągnęła się przestrzeń szeroko odkryta, nosząca bardzo właściwe nazwanie "open plain". Szczątki kwarcu i skał żelazistych rozrzucone były tu i ówdzie pomiędzy krzakami i bujną trawą, w której się pasły liczne stada. O kilka mil dalej koła wozu dość głęboko wrzynały się w grunt grząski, po którym płynęło mnóstwo nieregularnych strumyków, nawpół przykrytych powłoką z trzciny olbrzymiej. Potem jechano brzegiem ogromnych jezior słonych, silnie parujących. Podróż była łatwa i bynajmniej nie nudna. Lady Helena prosiła swych towarzyszów, aby ją odwiedzali pokolei, gdyż salon jej był za szczupły do przyjęcia wszystkich razem; każdy więc, kto się utrudził konną jazdą, znajdował odpoczynek i przyjemność w rozmowie z tą miłą kobietą. Lady Helena wraz z miss Marją Grant z wielką uprzejmością przyjmowały gości w podróżnym salonie. W zaproszeniach i o Johnie Manglesie nie zapomniano, a rozmowa jego, nieco poważna, nie nudziła. Przeciwnie. Przecięto wpoprzek pocztowy trakt z Crowland do Horsham, jadąc drogą bardzo piaszczystą, nigdy przez pieszych nie uczęszczaną. Na granicy hrabstwa Talbot podróżni przejeżdżali około sporej gromady niewielkich pagórków, a wieczorem stanęli o trzy mile po wyżej Maryborough. Padał jakby drobniutki deszczyk; w każdym innym kraju byłby przemoczył grunt, lecz tu powietrze tak szybko i tak cudownie pochłaniało wilgoć, że obozujący nie poczuli jej wcale. Nazajutrz, 29-go grudnia, pochód opóźniły nieco długie rzędy wzgórz, tworzące coś nakształt Szwajcarji w minjaturze. Podróżni większą część drogi odbywali pieszo, wcale się na to nie uskarżając. O jedenastej godzinie przybyli do Carlsbrook, miasteczka dość ważnego. Ayrton był zdania, aby okrążyć miasto, nie wstępując do niego, jedynie tylko, jak mówił, żeby zyskać na czasie. Glenarvan podzielał jego zdanie, lecz Paganel, zawsze chciwy nowości, pragnął zwiedzić Carlsbrook. Dozwolono mu zaspokoić uczoną jego zachciankę, a wóz tymczasem ruszył zwolna w dalszą podróż. Paganel, jak zwykle, zabrał z sobą Roberta. Jakkolwiek niedługo bawił, powziął jednak wyobrażenie o miastach australijskich. Znalazł tam bank, rynek, szkołę, kościół i sto murowanych domów, zupełnie do siebie podobnych. Wszystko to stanowiło czworobok, przecięty ulicami równoległemi, według metody angielskiej. Gdy miasto się powiększa, przedłużają jego ulice, tak, jak się nadsztukowywa majteczki dziecka, gdy ono wyrasta, a symetrja pierwotna nic na tem nie cierpi. Wielki ruch panował w Carlsbrook, co jest symptomem uwagi godnym w mieście świeżo powstałem. Zdaje się, że w Australji miasta wyrastają, jak drzewa pod ciepłem słonecznem. Po ulicach kręcili się ludzie bardzo zajęci; ekspedytorowie złota oczekiwali na przybycie transportu z Bendigo i góry Aleksandra, prowadzonego pod eskortą krajowej policji. Wszyscy ci ludzie tak byli podnieceni własnym jedynie interesem, że dwaj cudzoziemcy przeszli niepostrzeżeni wśród tej krzątaniny. Po zwiedzeniu miasta, co trwało nie dłużej niż godzinę, Paganel i Robert wracali do reszty towarzystwa przez pola bardzo starannie uprawne. Za polami ciągnęły się długie łąki, zwane pod nazwą: "Low level plains", a na nich pasły się niezliczone stada baranów i sterczały liczne szałasy pasterskie. Dalej następowała nagle pustynia, co jest właściwością przyrody australijskiej. Wzgórza Simpson i góra Tarrangower oznaczały na południe okręg Loddo pod setnym czterdziestym czwartym stopniem długości. Dotąd wszakże nie napotkano żadnego pokolenia mieszkańców pierwotnych tej ziemi, żyjących w stanie dzikości. Glenarvan pytał sam siebie, czyżby w Australji nie było Australijczyków, jak nie było Indjan w pampie argentyńskiej, lecz Paganel objaśnił go, że pod tą szerokością dzicy przebywają na płaszczyznach Murray, odległych o sto mil na wschód. — Zbliżamy się do krainy złota — mówił on — zanim dwa dni upłyną, przebywać będziemy bogatą górę Aleksandra. Tam to właśnie w 1852 roku napłynęła chmara górników. Dzicy musieli uciekać do pustyń środkowych. Jesteśmy w kraju ucywilizowanym, choć on na to nie wygląda — i dziś jeszcze przed wieczorem wypadnie nam przeciąć kolej żelazną, łączącą Murray z morzem. Cóż myślicie, kochani przyjaciele, o kolei żelaznej w Australji? Nieprawda, że to rzecz zadziwiająca! — Dlaczego zadziwiająca, panie Paganel — spytał lord Glenarvan. — Dlaczego, dlaczego? Och! ja wiem, że dla was, coście przyzwyczajeni do kolonizowania waszych odległych posiadłości, dla was, co macie telegrafy elektryczne i wystawy powszechne w Nowej Zelandji, wszystko wydaje się bardzo proste! Ale mnie, Francuza, rzeczy takie uderzają, bo nie zgadzają się z mojemi o Australji pojęciami. — Bo wy myślicie o przeszłości, a nie o teraźniejszości — rzekł John Mangles. — To prawda — odpowiedział Paganel — ależ lokomotywy, turkocące wśród pustyni; kłęby dymu i pary, wijące się wśród mimoz; kazuary, uciekające przed pociągiem pośpiesznym; dzicy, zdążający o naznaczonej godzinie na pociąg, mający ich przewieźć z Melbourne do Kyneton, Castelmaine, Sandburst lub Echuca, to wszystko zadziwić może każdego człowieka, prócz Anglika i Amerykanina. Z waszemi kolejami żelaznemi ulatuje i ginie poezja pustyń. — Mniejsza o poezję, skoro jest postęp — odpowiedział major. Silny świst przerwał rozmowę. Podróżni o milę angielską zaledwie byli oddaleni od kolei żelaznej. Lokomotywa, jadąca wolno od południa, zatrzymała się właśnie w punkcie przecięcia się toru kolejowego z drogą, po której wóz postępował. Droga żelazna, jak to powiedział Paganel, łączyła stolicę Wiktorji z największą australijską rzeką Murray, którą odkrył Stuart w 1828 roku. Bierze ona początek w Alpach australijskich, zabiera po drodze Lachlan i Darling, osłania całą północną granicę prowincji Wiktorji i pod Adelajdą wpada do zatoki Eucounter. Przerzyna ona kraje bogate, urodzajne, obfitujące w bydło, hodowane tam z powodu łatwej komunikacji z Melbournem zapomocą kolei. Droga ta otwarta już była podówczas na przestrzeni stu pięćdziesięciu mil między Melbourne i Sandhurst. Dalszą jej budowę prowadzono na przestrzeni siedmdziesięciu mil aż do Echuca, stolicy kolonji Riverine, tegoż samego roku założonej nad brzegami Murrayu. Trzydziesty siódmy równoleżnik przerzynał drogę żelazną o kilka mil powyżej Castelmaine, to jest właśnie przy Canden-Bridge, moście rzuconym na Lutton, jednej z licznych rzek wpadających do Murrayu. Ku temu to właśnie punktowi Ayrton kierował swój wóz, przed którym jadący konno podróżni galopem pędzili do mostu Camden, gdzie ich ciągnęła ciekawość. Ogromny tłum cisnął się ku mostowi kolejowemu. Mieszkańcy stacyj pobliskich, opuszczając swe domy, pasterze, porzucając trzody, stawali przy drodze. Słychać było ze wszystkich stron powtarzane krzyki: — Pociąg! pociąg! Jakiś nadzwyczajny wypadek musiał być przyczyną tego ruchu. Może jaka wielka katastrofa! Glenarvan ze swymi towarzyszamy przyśpieszył kroku i w kilka minut stanął u mostu, gdzie dopiero dowiedział się o przyczynie tego tłumnego zebrania. Okropny stał się wypadek: pociąg wykoleił się i przewrócił. Rzeka, przerzynająca drogę, zawalona była szczątkami lokomotyw i wagonów. Czy to, że most uległ pod ciężarem pociągu, czy też koła wyszły z szyn, dość, że z liczby sześciu wagonów, wagonów, stanowiących cały pociąg, pięć wraz z lokomotywą wpadło do rzeki Lutton. Tylko ostatni wagon, cudownie ocalony zerwaniem się z łańcucha, pozostał na drodze nie dalej, niż o pół sążnia od przepaści. Na drodze widać było stos osi poczerniałych i pogiętych, kół zgruchotanych, wagonów, odłamków szyn i t. d. Kawały kotła, który pękł w tej przygodzie, rozleciały się daleko. Z pośród tego stosu niekształtnego buchał jeszcze miejscami płomień i kłęby dymu z parą zmieszanego. Po okropnym wypadku nastąpił straszniejszy jeszcze pożar. Szerokie ślady krwi, członki pojedyńczo rozrzucone, kadłuby trupów, spalone na węgiel, ukazywały się tu i owdzie, a nikt nie był w stanie obliczyć ofiar zagrzebanych pod przedmiotami zniszczonemi. Glenarvan, Paganel, major i John Mangles, zamieszani w tłumie, słuchali różnych o tem wieści, przypuszczeń i domysłów. Każdy szukał przyczyny wypadku, a tymczasem ratowano, co można było. — Most się załamał — mówił jeden. — Gdzie tam! — krzyczeli inni. — Stoi, jak stał, tylko zapomniano zamknąć go przed nadejściem pociągu. Był to rzeczywiście most zwodzony, który otwierał się przy przejściu większych statków. Czyżby dozorca, przez zapomnienie trudne do przebaczenia, miał go nie zamknąć na czas, a tymczasem pociąg rozpędzony nadbiegł i zwalił się w rzekę? To przypuszczenie zdawało się najpodobniejszem do prawdy, bo gdy jedna połowa mostu była przywalona szczątkami wagonów, druga na brzegu przeciwległym wisiała na swoich łańcuchach nietkniętych. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że niedbalstwo dozorcy było powodem nieszczęścia. Nieszczęście to przytrafiło się w nocy, z pociągiem pośpiesznym Nr. 37-my, który wyjechał z Melbourne o jedenastej godzinie, minut czterdzieści pięć wieczorem. Było zdaje się kwadrans na czwartą z rana, gdy pociąg, we dwadzieścia pięć minut po wyjściu ze stacji Castelmaine, przybył do Camden-Bridge i tam uległ wypadkowi. Podróżni i urzędnicy, pozostali w ostatnim wagonie, zajęli się zaraz żądaniem pomocy, lecz telegraf, którego słupy połamane leżały na ziemi, nie funkcjonował. We trzy godziny dopiero władze z Castelmaine przybyły na miejsce wypadku. O szóstej więc dopiero z rana rozpoczęto naprawdę ratunek pod okiem i kierunkiem pana Mitchell głównego naczelnika osady, przy pomocy znacznego oddziału żołnierzy i oficerów policyjnych. Handlarze bydła ze swymi ludźmi dzielnie pomagali i zajęli się najpierw przytłumieniem ognia, z nadzwyczajną szerzącego się gwałtownością. Kilka trupów, trudnych do rozeznania, leżało z boków płonącego stosu, lecz trudno było nawet myśleć o wydobyciu kogokolwiek z płomieni. Ogień szybko dokonał dzieła zniszczenia. Nie wiedziano, jaka była liczba podróżnych w pociągu, a dziesięciu ich tylko żywych pozostało w ostatnim wagonie. Zarząd kolei wysłał umyślną lokomotywę, aby ich przywiozła do Castelmaine. Lord Glenarvan, przedstawiwszy się głównemu naczelnikowi osady, rozmawiał z nim i z oficerem policji. Ten ostatni był to mężczyzna wysoki i chudy, o niesłychanie zimnej krwi, który jeśli nawet miał kawałek serca w piersi, to nie okazywał tego na swej martwej, posągowej twarzy. Wobec całej okropności nieszczęścia stał on, jak matematyk przed zagadnieniem, które ma rozwiązać i wynaleźć niewiadomą. Gdy więc Glenarvan zawołał: — Ach, cóż za okropne nieszczęście!" — oficer policji odrzekł całkiem spokojnie: — Są jeszcze rzeczy okropniejsze, milordzie. — Okropniejsze! — krzyknął Glenarvan. — A cóż może być okropniejszego od nieszczęścia? — Zbrodnia! — brzmiała zimna odpowiedź. Glenarvan, nie zastanawiając się nad niewłaściwością wyrażenia, zwrócił ku panu Mitchellowi wzrok pytający. — Tak jest, milordzie — odpowiedział naczelnik — śledztwo doprowadziło nas do przekonania, że cały ten wypadek jest wynikiem zbrodni. Ostatni wagon pakunkowy zrabowano; pozostałych w nim przy życiu podróżnych napadła banda, złożona z pięciu lub sześciu złoczyńców. Most naumyślnie był otwarty, nie przez niedbalstwo; a gdy jeszcze dodamy zniknięcie dozorcy mostowego, to trzeba wnosić, że i ten nędznik należał do zbrodni. Oficer policji potrząsnął głową, słuchając mowy swego zwierzchnika. — Jakto, nie podzielasz mego zdania? — zapytał pan Mitchell. — Przynajmniej w tem, co się tyczy wspólnictwa zbrodni. — A jednakże trzeba przypuszczać wspólnictwo, gdyby zbrodnię należało przypisać krajowcom, koczującym po wybrzeżach Murrayu. Bez pomocy dozorcy, dzicy nie potrafiliby otworzyć mostu, nie znając jego mechanizmu. — Prawda — odrzekł oficer policji. — Dalej — mówił pan Mitchell — jeden z przewoźników zeznał, że przepływał statkiem swoim pod Camden-Bridge o godzinie dziesiątej minut czterdzieści wieczorem i że potem most dokładnie był zamknięty. — Wszystko to dobrze. — Tak więc wspólnictwo dozorcy zdaje się być jasne. Oficer policji wciąż głową potrząsał na znak zaprzeczenia. — Więc pan — pytał znowu Glenarvan — nie przypisuje dzikim tej zbrodni? — Bynajmniej. — Komuż zatem? W tej chwili dała się słyszeć wrzawa o jakie pół mili wgórę rzeki. Powstało zbiegowisko, rosło szybko i wkrótce przybyło na stację; wśród zgromadzenia dwaj ludzie nieśli trupa. Był to trup dozorcy mostowego, zupełnie już zastygły. Dozorca zamordowany był uderzeniem puginału w samo serce. Mordercy chcieli zapewne przez odciągnięcie jego ciała daleko od Camden-Bridge utrudnić poszukiwania policji w pierwszej chwili. Odkrycie to usprawiedliwiało w zupełności wątpliwość oficera. Dzicy nie brali udziału w tej zbrodni. — Ci, którzy zadali ten cios — mówił doświadczony oficer — są to ludzie, którzy mieli już do czynienia z tem niewielkiem narzędziem. To mówiąc, pokazał parę "darbies", czyli rodzaj kajdanków na ręce, zrobionych z podwójnych ogniw żelaznych, opatrzonych zamkiem. — Wkrótce spodziewam się — mówił dalej — że będę miał przyjemność ofiarowania im tej bransolety na podarunek noworoczny. — Przypuszczasz pan więc?... — Że to zrobili ludzie, którzy darmo odbyli podróż na okrętach jej królewskiej mości. — Co, kryminaliści, skazani na wygnanie? — krzyknął Paganel, który zrozumiał tę przenośnię, używaną w osadach australijskich. — Sądziłem — odezwał się Glenarvan — że im nie wolno przebywać w prowincji Wiktorji. — Ech! — odpowiedział oficer — oni sobie sami pozwalają. Potrafią umknąć niekiedy z pod straży i, jeśli się nie mylę, to ci, o których myślę, przybyli tu wprost z Perth. Powrócą tam, wierzciemi, panowie. Pan Mitchell gestem potwierdzał słowa oficera policji. W tej chwili wóz podróżny zbliżał się do linji kolejowej. Glenarvan chciał kobietom oszczędzić okropnego widoku, pożegnał więc pośpiesznie naczelnika głównego osady i dał znak swym towarzyszom, aby poszli za nim. — Niema powodu — mówił — do przerywania naszej podróży. Za zbliżeniem się do wozu, Glenarvan w krótkości opowiedział żonie wypadek na kolei żelaznej, nie wspominając o zbrodni, która była powodem tego nieszczęścia; nie wspomniał również o obecności w tym kraju złoczyńców deportowanych, zachowując sobie uwiadomienie o tem Ayrtona, lecz na osobności. Potem orszak podróżny przejechał przez tor o kilkaset sążni powyżej mostu, zwracając się, jak zwykle, w kierunku wschodnim.